


鸣鸟不飞

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: CP：邬童×尹柯分级；G设定：金主/娱乐圈/被绿妄想症/尹柯比邬童成熟一些，大个1-2岁/同性婚姻合法警告：非常烂俗狗血的金主梗/暴躁又孩子气的邬怼怼预警看了Your唯太太的《讨厌的赵公子》，被绿妄想这个梗真是太搞笑了。有时候被绿妄想其实是用情太深啊。*鸣鸟：意指凤凰。





	鸣鸟不飞

01.

 

邬氏集团的邬总最近突然变得非常暴躁，害得整个公司的人都战战兢兢的，拼着200%的效率高速完成手头的工作，生怕犯了个错就得立刻卷铺盖走人。公司上下几百号人，唯有随身助理小马哥处变不惊，见着众人如履薄冰的样甚至扬起轻蔑的微笑：“呵，年轻人。”

 

然后狗腿地给老板送咖啡去了。

 

“邬总！您的咖啡！”小马哥把最新一周的明星势力榜、代言榜、热度榜等等N多数据表送到了邬童眼前，“按您说的，给尹柯额外附加了5%的票率，现在除了话题榜外都是排名第一，热度榜暂居第二。第一名是刚刚宣布出柜并和圈外人订婚的当红明星Karry。”

 

“什么！Karry那个王八蛋压我们柯柯一头？谁让你只艹5%啊？给我艹到50%！”邬童骂骂咧咧地扯过那张热度榜表，抄起桌上的钢笔就在Karry的脸上涂鸦起来，直到把整个人涂没了才放过。

 

“太明显了老板。”小马哥说道，“尹柯近三个月都在低调拍戏，偶尔参加时装秀，过去的采访该翻出来炒的也炒差不多了，能炒的新戏一没路透、二没探班，维持在第二比较好，粉丝也已经很给力了，我们再买就太惹眼了……”

 

不提探班还好，一提探班，邬童刚刚因为尹柯占据多榜第一而压下去的燥火又生了起来：“妈的！老子上周就说想去探班！他不让我去！”

 

他站起来，在办公室里来回踱步，在最终瞥见门口那盆旺盛生长的盆栽后，拍桌定下一个严肃的结论：“他把我绿了！”

 

远在片场拍戏的尹柯忽然打了个寒颤，导演直接喊“卡”，随后停下来关切地问：“尹柯怎么了？是不是感冒了？要不要下去休息一会儿？”

 

尹柯背后的恶寒还没有消失，自忖可能吹风吹久了有些着凉，顺水推舟地点了点头。一旁的助理忙带着长羽绒服裹了上来，旁边备的沙发椅上铺了软和的羊绒毯，远看活像个山大王的宝座。

 

尹柯意味深长地看了助理一眼。

 

助理小何拼命摇头：“是邬总要求这样的！哥，不是我！”

 

尹柯知道，以小何的单纯审美，还没有达到人神共愤的究极直男境界，能整出这一通的只有邬童。他也不计较，毕竟更糟的情况也不是没有经历过，遂淡定地坐了下来，捧着感冒冲剂小口小口地喝着。

 

“尹柯，你没事吧？”同组的搭档郁风凑上来。

 

郁风，也是和尹柯一样年少出道的艺人，家庭背景人气资源都很好，在尹柯成立个人工作室之前，两人甚至还同属一个公司。只是尹柯选秀合同还没到期就被人挖走了，资源档次也逐步抬高，两人这才慢慢拉开距离。

 

这次他俩合作的是一部对外宣称双男主的电影《济世》，双方粉丝正在网络上疯狂撕C位，却不知各自正主倒没有因此生嫌隙，反而依然保有当年短暂的兄弟情谊。

 

“没事。可能是站风口有点感冒了。”尹柯吸了吸鼻子，拿过剧本又翻了翻。接下来他和郁风有好几场对手戏，趁道具组正在清理现场重新布置，现在对对台词也好。

 

两人的距离不算特别近，但也算在亲密范围之内，尹柯侧过脸看向念念有词的郁风，眉眼不怒自威，却噙着一缕温润的笑意，刚准备开口说出台词，却听到背后有人大喊自己的名字。

 

“尹柯！”

 

尹柯浑身一激灵，手里的台本直接掉在了地上，他转过身，却见邬童气势汹汹地冲了过来，一瘸一拐拖着个路障小何。小何一脸绝望，原本是想着抱住邬童的腿不让他冲到片场中心来的，却不知邬童天生怪力，他好歹也有个200斤，居然就这样被拖着走，说出去真的不要混了。

 

邬童站到尹柯面前，居高临下地打量他，一脸愤懑和被背叛的耻辱，悲愤地指了指郁风又指了指尹柯。

 

“我就知道你他妈又唔唔……”话还没说完，尹柯直接拿手捂住了对方的嘴，硬是拖着邬童去了休息室，留小何和好不容易跟上来的小马料理残局。

 

尹柯将人往休息室里一推，反手把门锁了，这才松了口气，无奈地笑了笑：“说呗，我又怎么绿你了？”

 

邬童一听脾气又上来了：“你还不承认！刚刚你和郁风凑那么近，都快亲上了吧！你还说没绿我！”

 

尹柯：“……那是对台词！”

 

“两周前，你去芭莎的慈善晚会！Karry勾着你的肩红毯拍合影，你为什么不拒绝！你是不是和他对上眼了！”

 

尹柯：“……他不是你表哥么，而且当年也是你拜托他带我一阵子的，红毯上提携后辈不是很正常吗？”

 

“妈蛋！提携你需要搂着你？我看你们俩是想联合起来绿我！”邬童愤愤不满地说道，“那你们在餐桌上交头接耳！哪个前辈后辈还这样亲昵地咬耳朵的？”

 

“他邀请我去琴岛参加他和千智赫的婚礼，问我有没有时间，当然不能公开了说……”

 

“不是可以寄邀请函吗！”邬童旋即反应过来，“妈的！为什么不邀请我！”

 

“他讲千智赫说不环保。”

 

“电子的呢！”

 

“太没有诚意。”

 

邬童：“……这王八蛋，等我回去一定要打电话骂他！”

 

“没别的了？”尹柯问道，“没别的我回去拍戏了，今天还有三个场次没拍呢，太晚的话天都黑了。”

 

“妈蛋！老子坐了三小时飞机换大巴爬了半天山路到这破地方来探你的班，你居然要去拍戏！”

 

“不然呢？”尹柯自然而然地摊手道，“我现在就带你回房我们打一炮吗？”

 

邬童飞快上来拽住他的手，一本正经地说道：“这的确是个好建议，我准了。”

 

“滚蛋！”尹柯甩掉了他的手，“晚上八点我才下班，迟一些就九点，我让小何带你先回去，捂严实些，酒店附近有狗仔。”

 

邬童张了张嘴，尹柯还以为他要破口大骂，毕竟作为一个被包养的小明星，让自己的金主“滚蛋”确实有些嚣张。

 

“这破地方还有酒店？”邬童一脸难以置信和嫌弃，“我以为你们都睡露天呢。那你把我给你准备的豪华野营帐篷和房车放哪里了？是不是给郁风用了！我就知道你绿了老子！”

 

尹柯：“……我先走了。”

 

 

 

02.

 

扪心自问，尹柯原本的人生规划里完全没有娱乐圈这一项的，当年签的选秀合同实属无奈之举。他和母亲相依为命，后来母亲突然病倒，进医院一查才知道，因为早年的劳碌，身体不止一处出了问题，砸锅卖铁还欠了百来万的外债，仍不见好转，最终还是撒手人寰。

 

尹柯大学没读完就退学了，料理完后事便四处找活干，什么脏活累活来者不拒，一次在街上发传单的时候被星探看中，选秀出道，签了堪称卖身契般的一九分账，一签就是十年。

 

认识邬童之前尹柯连十八线都算不上，三十六线还勉勉强强。经纪公司个个势利眼，对于没有背景后台的人并不太重视，好的资源都是优先给拔尖的几个。像尹柯这样皮相好的小透明，甚至需要去酒会上陪笑一些投资大佬。

 

他和邬童就是在这样一桌肮脏的酒席上认识的。

 

那年邬童也刚刚回国继承公司，他素来看不上这种觥筹交错的私人聚会，奈何人脉需要，不得不硬着头皮过来。

 

“嗨邬总来啦！”在场已经有人喝得脸红脖子粗的，见到邬童姗姗来迟，举起酒杯打了个招呼。

 

“客气。”邬童礼貌地点了点头，自罚了一杯应付了过去，敷衍地听着酒桌上的各种话题，心想要呆多久才能离开。

 

“现在嘛，光喝酒没意思，也要找个乐子嘛！”某个经纪公司的老总站起来，醉醺醺地说道，“正巧我们公司刚签了几个新人，我看模样都还不错！也请诸位帮忙看看，将来哪个能红啊？”

 

这话说的十分微妙，众人都心照不宣地发出了哄笑声。邬童脸色立刻变得很不好。

 

妈的，不是说好只喝酒的吗？怎么突然整了这么一出！

 

他很想递眼刀给自己的助理小马，痛骂他接聚会邀请也不搞清楚状况。然而助理小马哥压根进不来，和其他助理一样都在外面守着呢。

 

门开了，一堆人鱼贯而入，有男有女，神色各异，有的窃喜有的视死如归，还有的静如止水不见悲喜。

 

“老陈，你这次几个新人都还不错啊。”

 

经纪公司的老总对这些人使了个眼色，马上就有伶俐的上来倒酒了。剩下的人互相看了眼，犹豫片刻，也不情不愿地走上来，学着前人的样子，坐在某个资方的身侧。邬童的身边就坐着个心思活络的年轻男孩。

 

其实在座的这些资方家底都不差，但邬童却是里面最年轻最帅的那个，很快有眼尖的人瞅准了他身边的位置，在第一批的时候就落座，正在殷切地给邬童攀聊着什么。

 

邬童真的想骂人，他受不了身边这男孩的香水味道，可还得给其他人面子。他不耐地别过头，忽然觑见对面坐了个干干净净的小人。

 

其实他心里明白的很，今天到场的三十六线艺人，不管真实目的是什么，或多或少都存了爬床上位的心思，所以对这些人很是不齿，却偏偏对面有个目色纯澈的人正一动不动地盯着他瞧，倒让邬童起了几分好奇。

 

对面的乔总一把年纪了，和那人在一块活像祖孙俩。男孩正在为他倒酒，面色如常地忍受着对方暧昧的亲昵，任由那双苍老的手在裸露在外的小腿上来回抚摸。

 

邬童向来无法接受这种逆来顺受的乖顺。出来卖就要有卖的样子，一副清冷矜持的模样，看着就想揍。他猛地站起，动静之大差点掀翻了面前的矮脚桌。

 

“喂！”他喊道，对面的男孩和乔总一块抬头看他。

 

邬童暗叫不好，于是勉强挤出一丝笑意：“乔伯，咱俩换换呗？”

 

乔总不明所以，男孩更加莫名其妙。

 

邬童一本正经胡说八道：“这男孩跟我初恋长得有点像。”

 

“哈哈，成成。邬总的一片痴心，我这个做长辈的当然要成全！”

 

邬童心想你这乌龟王八蛋敢自称老子长辈，等老子回去就把你公司的钱搞光，面上还是笑着道谢，拉着刚刚得到的男孩去了卫生间。

 

邬童把外面的门一关一锁，确保不会有任何人推门进来，这才松了口气，俯在洗手台上拼命洗脸，试图驱散酒精带来的些许晕眩。

 

“邬先生需要我做什么？”男孩平静地问道。

 

邬童顿时恼恨了起来，他不信全天下就他一个还是处男，这种情况下的这种暗示，要做什么不是一目了然吗！

 

他一个处男都知道的清楚！不信这家伙不明白。

 

邬童恶狠狠地盯着男孩看，可对方丝毫不惧，安静地与他对视着，似乎真的的在等他的吩咐。

 

“……算了。”邬童摆了摆手，嘟囔着说道，“我和那些家伙不一样……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我问你叫什么名字！”心里的小九九险些被这家伙听去，邬童立刻抬高了嗓门。

 

“尹柯。府尹的尹，南柯一梦的柯。”

 

邬童竟是愣了一会儿才反应过来这是哪两个字，差点又骂上对方好端端咬文嚼字做什么。他突然感到前所未有的郁闷，像是一拳头打在了棉花上，闷闷地抽起一支烟，“所以你今天来干什么？爬床上位？”

 

“公司通告。”

 

邬童一听，嗤笑道：“你们公司就给你们出这种陪酒的通告？”

 

“签了卖身契，公司安排什么都得来，身不由己。”尹柯耸了耸肩膀，一脸认命。他仍然记得经纪人今早抽着烟，一脸谄笑地说给安排了一个不错的工作，可以大赚一笔。那个笑容和当初挖他出道、信誓旦旦说要给他铺路捧红时一模一样，最后结果还是冷藏。然而他还是信了，过来一看没想到是这种工作。

 

可邬童就是不喜欢他一脸认命的样子，恼恨地说道：“你那么想红吗？为了红不惜出卖自己？”

 

尹柯愣了愣，他有点没明白过来这位大老板想要干什么，怎么突然间上起了思想品德教育课，但邬童质问的方式虽然粗鲁，却远没有包房中笑里藏刀的那些家伙来的令人发怵，遂老老实实地说：“还钱。”

 

邬童皱了皱眉毛：“欠了多少钱？”

 

“现在还剩四百六十万。”尹柯说道。

 

“啧，还了几年？”

 

“还了两年，才还了四十万。” 尹柯悠悠地说道。

 

“你一年就赚二十万？啧，我们公司程序员一年都百万了。”

 

尹柯脸色微变，但没有发作。

 

“我记得你们公司是一九分账，选秀签十年。”邬童吸了口烟，“呵，十年只能还两百万。”

 

“是呀。”尹柯面色平静地说道，仿佛这庞大的债务与他无关，末了不忘自嘲一笑，“兴许我下个月一炮而红，收入千万了呢。”

 

他这一笑竟牵出了两缕浅浅的梨涡，终于让素洁冷静的脸庞沾上了些许温度。

 

邬童略微失神，很快又镇定下来：“你就这样认命了？”

 

“不想认啊。可你看这个节骨眼，我还有别的路能走吗？”尹柯摊手。

 

邬童冷哼一声，从口袋里翻出支票本便刷刷写了起来，末了扔给尹柯一张两千万的支票，冷冷说道：“拿去还钱，顺便把公司违约金也交了，剩下的随你怎么处置。然后到我公司里来，每年给你开一百万底薪，表现好了还有奖励。”

 

意外的是尹柯并没有接下：“你公司缺程序员？我不会编程。”

 

邬童被实实在在噎了一下，他正等着尹柯感激涕零地跪下喊他爸爸，没想到对方压根没有领情。

 

“那你会什么？”他粗声粗气地说道。

 

“唱歌跳舞演戏都会一些，偶尔写个书法画个画做个雕塑什么的，就是不会编程。”尹柯眨巴着眼睛说道。

 

“啧。”向来没有艺术细胞的邬总完全不懂这些人怎么老喜欢搞风花雪月的东西，奈何又不愿意在刚认识的这个小明星面前丢脸，于是财大气粗地说了一句，“那还是当你的明星吧，但如果我有要求你必须随叫随到，乖一点爸爸才会拿好资源捧你。”

 

“你的意思是你要包养我？”

 

邬童大惊失色，按理说这种金主包养剧情发展到现在，对面那个小明星不该谄媚地迎上来拍胸脯保证听话吗？怎么这人一脸镇定，难道正居心叵测地谋划着别的什么？

 

“妈蛋！你别以为被我包养了就可以靠爬床上位，我们邬家的门没那么好进的！”邬童立刻残忍地浇灭了对方的梦想，“当一只金丝雀就要有身为金丝雀的觉悟！”

 

这下尹柯真的绷不住了，“噗哧”一声笑了出来：“好的爸爸。我会有觉悟的。”

 

邬童哼了一声，打电话叫自己的助理开车来，顺路和包厢里的人打了声招呼，借口不舒服便拉着尹柯提前走了，刻意忽视背后包厢里传来的私语。

 

“啧啧啧，邬家这小子终于长大了啊……”

 

邬童将人带回了私人别墅，他没敢把尹柯领回爹妈和自己共同的家，担心他望儿成家心切的老妈会当即要求他和尹柯结婚。

 

呵呵，谁要和这种为了钱就爬床上位的小明星结婚啊。

 

尹柯一直安静如鸡地坐在他身边，到了别墅就乖乖坐在沙发上，仿佛是回到课堂的小学生。

 

邬童觉得自己可能酒喝多了脑子有点糊涂，不然怎么越看这三十六线小明星越顺眼，甚至还想拆吃入腹呢？

 

于是当晚邬总就解锁了金丝雀的一百种食用方法。

 

第二天醒来的时候，邬童仍有些宿醉，见到旁边躺着一只白白嫩嫩的小金丝雀还以为在发梦，结果自己的下身还埋在人家身体里，抽出后甚至有不可言状的液体流了出来。

 

他看了看自己身上的抓痕，还有小明星白皙皮肤上的缕缕吻痕，隐约回忆起昨晚上被里翻红浪，心想自己肯定是被对方下降头勾引了。

 

邬童以母胎solo发誓，如果对方不这么浪，他肯定不会马前失蹄。他邬童是什么人，见过那么多漂亮的男性女性，怎么会败在一个特别好看的三十六线小明星破洞裤下呢！

 

呵，这种三十六线小明星真是好会勾引人。

 

“喂，醒醒。”他把尹柯推醒了。

 

尹柯眼角还有湿漉漉的水痕，想来昨晚上被折腾得厉害了，说话声音都有些沙哑：“早啊。”

 

“我先说好，咱俩这关系就这样定了。我是绝对绝对不会娶你过门的。”邬童冷着脸说道，“昨晚上折腾狠了，是我对你不住，但我是第一次，你没亏。”

 

尹柯那张平静如水的脸终于有了些许变化：“我昨天……也是第一次。”

 

哪个第一次会这么浪！

 

邬童恨不打一处来，刚想吐槽，却见尹柯包了一眶眼泪，甚是委屈地缩在被子里。遥想了一下进入时销魂蚀骨的紧致感，又觉得或许尹柯并没有说谎。他不得不上前哄了哄自己的小金丝雀。

 

呵，这种三十六线小明星怎么说哭就哭。

 

往后的日子里，尹柯用这招软化了邬童多次暴脾气，直到尹柯得了荣获影帝桂冠，邬童才知道这家伙演技好到不一般，装哭什么的信手拈来，偏偏自己就吃这么一套！

 

不过问起尹柯当年为什么装哭，他的回答是：“哭是真哭。这金主长得太好看了我也不亏，但是技术实在太他妈差，我人生第一次也是最后一次被包养就碰到了个器大活烂，未来还得我手把手教才能迎来自己的性福生活，委屈地哭了。”

 

邬童：“……妈蛋！”

 

 

 

03.

 

尹柯认识Karry，完全是邬童搭的线，然而每每邬童在指责他和Karry有染的时候，都会忘了这一点。

 

“我弟就那样，难得有个喜欢的人在身边，占有欲旺盛，被绿妄想。”Karry如是说，“没事，别怕。”

 

尹柯点了点头：“我没怕。”

 

邬童虽然老爱对他发脾气，活也很差，却从没打过他辱骂过他，这点比尹柯之前遇到的很多上司雇主都好不止一星半点。

 

那时Karry已经是圈子里的当红艺人了，影视歌三栖明星，要不是不喜欢综艺走剧本，说不定还能四栖一并拿下。

 

尹柯记得邬童带他见Karry要求Karry帮忙带带他的时候，Karry只上下打量了他一会儿，便满口答应了。即便事后狠狠敲诈了邬童一笔，但各种事情上都非常尽心，不仅让尹柯挂靠在自己的工作室名下，甚至还分出一些相当不错的资源给他，对于重新出道的尹柯来说，简直比光砸钱捧资源更有效。在接了几个本子之后，凭着一副好皮相和充满灵气的演技口碑，仅仅一年时间就成为了大火的一线小生，甚至还组建了新的工作室。

 

当网络上的水军都在骂尹柯白眼狼、成名后就忘本之时，邬童只顾着叫人买水军洗白，而Karry却是自己站出来说明了缘由，并喊话尹柯谈合作，几轮微博互动下来，黑子也不再作声了。

 

尹柯非常感激Karry。Karry就像一个成熟版的邬童，不仅给他铺路还教他如何在起起伏伏的娱乐圈里生存。可Karry却说是自己利用了尹柯。

 

“我一开始答应带你的时候就没安好心。”Karry说道，“对不起尹柯，你长得太像千智赫了。我现在见不到智赫，他家人反对我和他事情，把他藏到国外去了，还要再过一年才能回来，以此考验我对他是不是真心的。所以每次想他想到忍不住的时候，我就会想看看你。”

 

尹柯默然，自己莫名其妙被强塞了一个替身剧本，心里有点苦。

 

他鬼使神差一想：也不知道邬童当时说的“这男孩跟我初恋长得有点像”是真话还是假话呢？

 

“尹柯你……没有爱上我吧？”Karry小心试探，做好了最坏的打算。他心一横，大不了就退出娱乐圈把所有资源让给尹柯赎罪，反正是绝不能背叛他的亲亲千智赫的。

 

尹柯看了他一眼，认真地说：“你没有邬童好看。”

 

Karry：“……”虽然大松一口气但又感觉很不甘心是怎么回事。

 

“不过还是谢谢前辈您带我。”尹柯鞠了个躬，“未来也请多多指教。”

 

“那是自然……”Karry正想说明年等千智赫回来办婚礼请你喝喜酒，化妆室的门突然被踢开了，一脸暴怒的邬童站在门口，痛心疾首地指着他俩，仿佛他们二人是一对被捉奸在床的奸夫淫夫。

 

“妈蛋！你们合伙绿我？”

 

尹柯：“……”

 

Karry：“……”

 

事后邬童勉强接受了他们的解释，主要还是非常满意尹柯对于自己的相貌评价，随即严令禁止尹柯再和Karry共用一间化妆室，大手一批额外包了一间独立的供尹柯个人使用。

 

下班的时候，尹柯没能和助理顺利回到自己买的那所小公寓，反倒被邬童的助理带回了邬童的私人别墅。

 

邬童的助理有着狗仔难以匹及的弯道超车技术，整个过程下来尹柯被晃得头晕眼花差点在邬童的千万豪车上呕吐。

 

助理小马一边甩掉跟车的狗仔和粉丝，一边紧张地祈祷尹柯一定要忍住别吐，这车昨天才洗过。要是明天用不了，洁癖邬总绝对会杀了他祭天。

 

回到别墅的时候，邬童难得地在门口迎接，没想到尹柯甩开他的手直扑向了卫生间，疯狂呕吐，仿佛要将整个胃里的东西都吐出来一样。

 

邬童的脸色当即变得十分难看。

 

助理小马求生欲极强，眼瞅事情不对忙一轰油门走了：“老板我明天八点来接你！”

 

邬童转身走了进去，见尹柯半死不活地趴在马桶边上，担心他被自己的呕吐物溺死，走过去拎起他的后颈，拍了拍那张惨白的小脸。

 

“喂，尹柯，还活着没？”

 

尹柯慢慢醒过来，难受地呜咽了一声。

 

邬童将他打横抱起，直接带回了卧室，顺手冲了一杯蜂蜜水放在床头，自己则闷不做声地走去阳台抽烟了。

 

尹柯觉得很奇怪，通常这个时候，邬童应该是催促着他去洗澡，然后两人干柴烈火地来个一炮、或者两三炮，再彼此洗澡休息才是。怎么今天没动静了。

 

他喝了一口蜂蜜水，觉得喉咙里的灼烧感没那么严重了，身体也舒服了些，赤脚踩到了地板上，走过去看邬童在做什么。

 

邬童没察觉到他过来，一个劲吸着烟，眉头蹙得紧紧的，仿佛可以夹死一只苍蝇。

 

“邬童。”

 

“操！”邬童手里的烟差点没拿稳，转身发现尹柯光着双脚站在他面前，骂了一句，“你他妈怎么又不穿鞋子？想冻感冒是不是？”

 

秋夜已经生了不少凉意，寒气随着裸露的足底一路往上，顺着人的经络游遍全身。深谙养生之道的邬总当然不允许自己的小金丝雀感冒。

 

他见尹柯没有动静，直接把人扛起重新塞回了床上，骂骂咧咧地将拖鞋拿来勒令对方穿上。

 

尹柯乖乖穿了，旋即问：“你怎么了？”

 

邬童哼了一声：“关你屁事。”

 

尹柯笑了笑：“是因为Karry？我说了，我觉得你比他更好看。”

 

“我知道！”邬童嚷嚷了起来，又闷闷不乐地吸了口烟，偏偏心里又藏不住话，破罐子破摔地问道，“尹柯，你是不是真的喜欢Karry？”

 

见尹柯愣了一下，他连忙又补充道：“事先声明，Karry有自己的心上人千智赫，情比金坚感天动地，不是你可以随意插足的。而且作为我的金丝雀，我没放你走，你哪儿也不许去，也不准对其他人动心。不然我就……”

 

“就怎样？”尹柯问道。

 

“操。”邬童哼了一声，背过身去，“封杀你。把你锁在我房间里，一辈子都不放你走。让你尝尝叫天天不应叫地地不灵的滋味。”

 

这下尹柯真的笑了。

 

邬童恼羞成怒地扑上来，将尹柯压在身下索吻。尹柯乐不可支，一直在笑，直到邬童扒下他的裤子威胁要直接进来不戴套也不做扩张，才勉强止了笑。

 

“我没有喜欢他。”尹柯静静地看着他，不由自主地扬起一个讽刺的微笑，“你要进就进来好了。反正我在你这里也是替身。替身当然不配被喜欢，也不配喜欢别人。你对替身那么好做什么？”

 

这话倒是把邬童问懵了。他从尹柯身上退下来，坐在床边静静沉思。

 

尹柯见他不说话，还当做他默认了，叹了口气说道：“你们兄弟俩都挺可怜的，怎么心上人都不见了呢？不过我也算是占了你们心上人的便宜，不然的话在原来公司里不见天日的，卖一辈子命都不一定能还清那四百多万。”

 

“没人说你是替身。”邬童突然认真地说道，“我从没把你当替身。Karry那王八蛋把你当千智赫替身我也很不高兴！你明明和千智赫一点都不一样。千智赫软萌乖巧，你看起来听话实际刚得一身傲骨。要是知道Karry这样想我绝对不让他带你入行，而且我压根就没有……操！”

 

这回轮到尹柯懵逼了：“所以你……不光是处男还是个没有初恋过的处男？”

 

“是啊，怎样！”邬童恼怒地说道，“哼，你们这种三十六线小明星到处拈花惹草，我可不一样！”

 

尹柯其实很想说“我已经被你捧上一线了，你可以羞辱我但是你不能羞辱自己的钱和人脉”，见邬童严肃起来了也跟着认真起来。

 

“嗯，谢谢金主爸爸。”他顺从地说道。

 

“你……”乞料邬童又不知哪根神经不对劲了，“你真把我当你爸爸？”

 

“不是你自称‘爸爸’的吗？”尹柯一脸疑惑。

 

“我……”邬童不知为什么又起了一股无名邪火，看尹柯那张无辜又迷茫的脸分外气恼。

 

呵，这种三十六线小明星好会演！完全不知道这家伙是装的还是真不知道。老子哪里是要你叫我爸爸，我想让你叫我……算了！还是开干吧。

 

遂又恢复了日常。

 

 

 

04.

 

说起来，其实尹柯现阶段是并不打算接电影主役的。他想先从电视剧做起，磨砺一两年演技再去演大荧幕。可刚看到这次的剧本他就动心了，也终于明白过来为什么邬童强硬地要求他接这部戏，还没等他签合同就提前投了一笔钱进去。

 

邬童真的很懂他，因为这部戏的男主角人设几乎就是他自己。

 

男主本是原是普通世家公子，却意外家道中落，与原本的人生天差地别，险些泯于草莽。然而凭着一股不服输的劲，不仅重起于青萍之末，入仕后拥立幼主，匡扶乱世，可这样拥有从龙之功的贤臣，千防万防都没防住至亲，最终还是陷于君臣猜忌、手足（郁风扮演同门师弟）相残，不得不在忠仆的帮助下假死避世，抱憾而终。

 

读来是个挺烂俗甚至烂尾的人生故事。眼见人楼起楼塌，无关之人分外眼红，却不知背后艰辛。山海可平人心难测，大抵如此。

 

当时邬童怎么评价这个故事来着？

 

“真像当初见到你的样子，一脸‘你们这些愚蠢的人类我不屑和你们计较’。这男主就是你啊，让你瞎几把对人掏心掏肺，被利用了都不知道。真对你的好的却被你当仆人使唤哼。避世做什么，硬刚啊。刚不过再说。”随后邬童嘟囔了一句，“就知道怼你的金主爸爸我。”

 

“你是那个忠诚的仆人？”尹柯往往一针见血指出邬童的别扭。

 

“妈蛋！”邬童毫无反击之力，只能以一句脏话结束他们之间的聊天，别扭地转过去抽烟。

 

“尹柯。”邬童有些郁闷地又开口了，“你什么时候能求求我？”

 

“求你什么？”尹柯莫名其妙，“我不是一直求你别封杀我吗？”

 

“你没有！”邬童嚷道，“当初你提也不提让我找人揍那个帮你安排陪酒的狗屎经纪人。有时候给你找片酬高的本子你也不拍。我除了给你砸钱投片，找Karry带你，其他一点也帮不上。”他凑过来说道，“你求我，说你想要Dior、BottegaVeneta的亚太代言，求我我就帮你牵线。”

 

“我现在的GIVENCHY爸爸就挺好的，其他嘛该来的总会来。”尹柯云淡风轻地说道，“你能看出哪个本子好吗？”

 

“老子今天挑的本就挺不错的！”

 

“品味是有所提升，给予肯定。”尹柯说，“但你上几次给我挑的剧本有人去拍了，预告刚出来评分只有3.9。”

 

邬童：“……”

 

“邬童。”尹柯忍笑，喊他顺毛，“你帮我很多了。你永远是爸爸最乖的儿子。”

 

邬童意外地没有发作，只叹息一声：“我没帮你，这些都是你自己挣来的。”

 

尹柯不由一怔。

 

邬童说道：“当初是因为看你一脸认命的样不舒服。我自己做不了自己的主，想看看不认命的家伙能闯出什么样的名堂，存着好玩的心思拉你一把，要是你就此安于享乐烂在原地，我看都不会再看你一眼。”他扭过头来看向尹柯，目光灼灼而认真，“可你是一粒树种，哪怕深陷在黑暗的泥土里，只要一滴水就可以发芽成为苍天巨木。”

 

曾有人拿许多美好的事物比喻他，彩虹屁层出不穷一个比一个精彩，可从没人跟他说过“尹柯，你是一粒能成长为苍天巨木的种子”。

 

——你自己就是一棵树，屹立于自己扎根的足下土地，为自己挣来阳光和雨露。

 

这还是邬童第一次对他直白地吐露心声，令尹柯一时有些恍惚，过了许久才涩涩地开口道谢，眼见邬童说出这话格外别扭的模样，忍不住又生了逗弄的心思：“不过这话你是引用谁的？”

 

“靠！”

 

尹柯拍戏下班回房的时候邬童已经趴在床上睡着了。他赶了很久的车，从小金贵细皮嫩肉的从没这么颠簸过，顾不上嫌弃床单被褥就直接趴下睡了。

 

尹柯觉得好笑，也没把人喊醒。他知道邬童有很重的起床气，如果不是有急事，还是不要唤醒他比较好。于是过去扯下另一床被子盖到了邬童身上。

 

没想到邬童动了动，醒了。

 

“呃……”尹柯尴尬地看着他，“想给你盖个被子来着。”

 

“唔。”邬童应了一声，“你回来了啊。”他看了一眼手表，蹙了蹙眉头，“十点才下班？”

 

“是啊。”尹柯并没在意，对于一个演员来说，十点下班已经算早了，“之前拍夜戏多的部分，两三点下班也有。”

 

“凌晨两三点？”邬童抬高了声音。

 

尹柯看着他：“对。”

 

“操。”邬童觉得这不行，他的金丝雀不能这样被剥削，“不然你还是回我公司当……”他绞尽脑汁想了想，偏偏没有一个尹柯适合的职位，要是把小马炒了让尹柯代替，他也不乐意让尹柯陪自己出入各种觥筹交错的酒席，总让他想起当年不舒服的时候。

 

“要不我把你送出国，你去学两年编程再回来。”

 

尹柯满脸黑线，他算是知道邬童对程序员的重视程度了：“我还是想演戏。”

 

“哼。”邬童冷笑，就知道尹柯不会乖乖听自己的安排，好气啊又不能把他打一顿。

 

邬童发现自己现在越来越宠着尹柯了，哪有金主像他这样憋屈的。

 

“不过你要我退出娱乐圈的话，也行。”尹柯话锋一转，“等我和Karry一样拿到影帝殊荣，我就退出。你要把我送哪儿学编程都行。或者你等不了，现在跟我掰了也行。”

 

邬童惊讶地看着他，又气不打一处来。

 

跟你掰了？老子还没想和你分手你就想和老子分道扬镳？简直是丧心病狂、过河拆桥！

 

呵，这种三十六线小明星真的好狠心！

 

“你想做什么就做什么。”邬童闷闷地说道，“做你喜欢的。”

 

他装作没看到尹柯讶异的神情，恶狠狠地补充：“不过我告诉你尹柯，我要是没同意你走，你敢迈出去一条腿我就把你腿打断，手伸出去我就把你手折断，锁在……”

 

“锁在你房间里，让我尝尝叫天天不应叫地地不灵的滋味。”尹柯淡定地接话，“知道了。”

 

哼！

 

邬童翻了个身，没有想折腾尹柯的意思，自顾自又睡了。

 

“邬童。”尹柯喊他。

 

邬童听到了却不吭一声。

 

“邬童，邬童。”尹柯又推了推他的胳膊。

 

邬童忍着就是不说话。

 

尹柯这才确定他睡着了，毕竟邬童没有这么好的演技，要是醒了早就跳起来骂人了，旋即放心地躺到了他身边，伸手抚摸男人有些凌乱的头发。

 

确认包养关系一年多来，这还是邬童第一次直言不讳地表达对自己的纵容，这让尹柯心底颇有些五味杂陈。

 

鸟被人类豢养久了，还会想要飞走么？要是有一天人类弃养了，还能飞走么？

 

尹柯轻轻叹道：“邬童，你有没有一点喜欢我？”

 

邬童愣了。

 

尹柯没有察觉，继续说道：“我觉得我是有点喜欢你的……”

 

邬童恨。

 

他为什么要装睡，如果不装睡，这么好互诉衷肠的气氛，早就可以和尹柯尽情干了个爽的。

 

等等，他装睡又怎么了？他是金主，他说了算！

 

于是邬童立刻转身，将被吓了一跳的尹柯搂进了怀里，用力说道：“你喜欢我？”

 

尹柯被吓得魂飞魄散，差点惊叫出声：“你装睡？”

 

“我没有！”邬童否认三连，“我被你吵醒了！”

 

尹柯立刻有些心虚，顾左右而言他：“我没说。”

 

“你有说！”邬童理直气壮地说道，“我听见了。”他现在开始后悔自己为什么没有开录音了，应该把这段录下来给尹柯反反复复听，看他敢不承认。

 

“我没有！”尹柯已然红了耳根，虽然挣脱不了邬童的怀抱，但是不妨碍他拼命把脸埋下来，只是邬童早就看见他发红的耳朵，一脸了然。

 

呵，这种三十六线小明星还挺会说谎的！喜欢老子也不承认。

 

对付这种口嫌体正直的金丝雀，邬童已经摸索出了一套方案，当即决定今晚继续解锁金丝雀的一百种吃法，不放过金丝雀每一天的美味。

 

尹柯早上醒来的时候腰酸背痛的，感觉不是滚了一夜床单，而是负重前行五十公里。邬童真是疯狂折腾了他一晚上，还解锁了几个新姿势，要不是今早没有戏要拍，他绝对要迟到误工了。

 

他瞥了一眼旁边的人，见邬童已经穿戴整齐，甚至还梳好了头发，一副人模人样的，仿佛昨晚的那个禽兽不是他。

 

邬童发现尹柯醒了，干咳了两声缓解内心的紧张，然后难得正经地说道：“你喜欢我，那你跟我结婚。”

 

“我不要。”尹柯当场拒绝，“你活太烂。”

 

“妈蛋！”邬童暴跳如雷。

 

“而且当年是谁说‘别以为被我包养了就可以靠爬床上位，我们邬家的门没那么好进的’？”尹柯这番话立马浇灭了邬童的怒火。

 

当年还暗忖“谁要和这种为了钱就爬床上位的小明星结婚啊”的邬童在心里写满了“真香”。

 

“堂堂一个大集团总裁，丢不丢人。”尹柯慢慢翻身下床，走到卫生间洗漱，抹了把脸习惯性看向镜中，却见邬童倚在门边上，一脸严肃。

 

“你病了？”

 

邬童又有火气窜上来：“你为什么不肯和我结婚？”

 

“没为什么。”尹柯淡然地说道，“喜欢你，就要跟你结婚？两个人互相喜欢才会结婚，你喜欢我吗？”

 

“我……”邬童刚要说出口的话硬生生咽了回去，他有点气恼尹柯现在的姿态，难不成非要自己亲自打脸，这三十六线小明星偶尔能不能听听金主的话！

 

他已经忘记尹柯已经是一线流量的事实了。

 

“随你便！爱结不结！我走了！”说完便怒气冲冲地摔门而出。

 

尹柯没有管他，重新洗了把脸，对着镜子里满脸水珠的自己，忽然露出一抹笑意。

 

“喜欢你呀。”他低声说，“我喜欢你，邬童。”

 

他知道邬童也喜欢他，不然不会在得知Karry将他当千智赫替身后那样生气。那种气恼是不忿心上人被侮辱，尹柯可以清晰敏锐地分辨出来。邬童是这样清楚他的脾气，遇事从容却不逆来顺受，一身傲骨。他是在替他生气。

 

细想到现在邬童就没要求他额外做什么，尽管滚了床单也都是彼此心甘情愿，从没折辱过他，有时候他装耍小性子邬童甚至会任着他来。

 

更何况当初是邬童在泥沼中拉了他一把，直接将他从地狱带到了天堂。这样的邬童太好了，跟着这样的邬童久了，真的会飘飘然。

 

可他不想做仅做一只在金笼里供人观赏的雀鸟。

 

邬童也不需要这样的金丝雀。

 

尹柯擦了擦脸，回到房间挑选着今天外出的衣服，猛地发现边上多了一只陌生的行李箱。原以为是邬童忘记了行李，没想到打开一看，衣服全是自己的码。比在身上，颜色款式都挺不错的。

 

“这傻逼。”尹柯轻笑，“把自己玩进来了啊。”

 

他挑选了一件最喜欢的，将行李箱重新合上，想了想，从自己的箱子中取出了一本快要翻烂的“代码入门”，塞进了邬童给的这只箱子里。

 

 

 

05.

 

尹柯的新电影《济世》上映了，这次冲击的不光是国内各大奖项，还被选送到了国外参与最佳外语片的竞选。

 

邬童特意给公司上下发了电影票，并要求大家提前下班去给尹柯的电影捧场。从前电视剧上映时，是给每个员工都发了个视频会员一年期。

 

“觉得好看就打五星外加500字真情实感好评，觉得不好看……呵呵。”他看了一眼自己的员工。

 

公司众人纷纷表示一定会比写高考作文还要用心。

 

邬童满意地挥挥手，让大家都回去工作，自己则翻出了手机，琢磨着想要给尹柯发什么消息。

 

自从上次探班后，他俩又恢复到原先的金主和金丝雀的关系，有炮就打，该约就约，不谈工作不聊感情，相处得格外和睦。邬童气得很，当初要尹柯和自己结婚才不是说着玩的，偏偏尹柯仿佛真把那当做了一个笑话，丝毫没有点头答应的意思。这让他又愤愤地在床上解锁了新的姿势，可劲折腾尹柯。

 

“邬童。”还没等邬童这边发消息过去，尹柯倒是心灵感应般先一步发了过来。

 

邬童难得手忙脚乱，等了一会儿才回复：“什么事？”

 

尹柯道：“今晚有颁奖典礼，你来不来？给你留个好位置。”

 

靠！

 

邬童还以为是他想他了，原来是炫耀自己来的，又爱又恨地回复道：“几点，地址，座位号。”

 

尹柯旋即发了个地址给他：“到时候小何会来接你。记得正装出席。”

 

不用尹柯提醒，邬童当然知道要正装！这种名流聚集的地方，怎么可能穿个牛仔裤就过去！

 

不过既然提醒到这份上了，邬童灵机一动，让小马找了个临时的妆发师待命。

 

小马哥还以为尹柯那里出了什么问题，差点就把找到的妆发师送过去了，谁料想是自己的老板要拾掇自己，惊讶地下巴都要掉了。

 

“看屁看！”邬童狠狠地瞪他。

 

小马心惊胆战地送一身正装还认真抓了头发化了点妆的老板去颁奖典礼了，下车时狗仔们还以为是某个大明星出现了，结果发现是邬氏集团的总裁。顿时讨论的内容就不那么好听了。

 

“听说邬总包养了一个小明星啊……”

 

“什么小明星，包养的就是尹柯！”

 

“那个流量啊！难怪尹柯升的这么快，背后这么一个大金主，什么资源都有啦！”

 

“啧啧啧，爬床上位了不得。”

 

邬童顿足，转身咔嚓一下拍下了所有嘀咕不休的记者，发给自己的个人律师，冷笑道：“你们明天都等着接律师函吧。”

 

狗仔们本不以为意，甚至叫嚣的更加厉害了。直到公司接到一笔天价索赔款并被法院宣判原告胜诉时才意识到问题的严重性，这才哭爹喊娘地长篇道歉，顺便跪求着邬童原谅撤诉，当然这都是后话了。

 

在座位上坐定后邬童才发现，自己的位置竟然在尹柯的电影团队里，左手边就是尹柯的位置。所幸郁风离得远，不然又要大动干戈。

 

那厢尹柯还在走红毯没过来，先过来的是编剧和导演，见到这位曾经的投资人忙过来打招呼。

 

“尹柯这次……还是比较有希望的。”导演隐晦地说道。作为圈内人他当然知道邬童和尹柯之间的关系，尽管有点惋惜尹柯受制于人委曲求全，但还是尽力在邬童面前说了尹柯的好话。

 

“影帝吗？没事，得什么都行。”邬童不以为意，很笃定地说道，“这次不得奖以后也会得。不着急。”

 

导演满头黑线。还以为投资人是个傻有钱设定，砸了这么多钱都不要求尹柯出成绩，想必是真爱了。没想到不仅是真爱，而且是自信过头了啊。

 

灯光聚焦在台上，走完红毯的尹柯姗姗来迟，悄悄坐在了邬童身边，差点吓了邬童一跳。

 

“我……”没等脏话脱口而出，邬童就被尹柯今天的一身打扮震慑住了，此地无银三百两地别过脸不看他。

 

这三十六线小明星今天穿得挺好看的，幸亏出门的时候也收拾了一下，不然两相比较也太有差距了。

 

邬童在心里想。

 

“邬童。”尹柯轻声喊他。

 

“做什么？”

 

“敢不敢和我打个赌？”

 

“哈？”

 

“要是我得了影帝，你未来一年我要你去哪儿你就去哪儿？”

 

邬童差点被气笑了，琢磨着这只小金丝雀哪里来的胆子跟自己打赌，今晚的奖项可不是塞钱就能决定的。有那么多戏骨大咖同台竞争，一个从前一直在电影里打酱油这次才刚成主演的家伙一举夺得影帝的可能性趋向于0，这简直就是个必输的赌局。

 

“那要是没得呢？”

 

“没得我就退出娱乐圈学编程进你公司当程序员。”尹柯一副已经做好和自己的头发告别准备的严肃脸孔。

 

“行。”邬童转念一下这也不错，起码待在自己麾下，他可不会让尹柯加班到凌晨两三点。

 

“那拉钩。”尹柯伸过来自己的手。

 

邬童往下一瞄，发现尹柯中指上正巧是Tiffany&Co.-T Ture系列银款，和自己手指上的金款是一对。

 

终于听一次话肯戴我箱子里给的手饰了啊，之前还说我选的都太张扬不合适，明明我的品味也没那么差嘛。哼。

 

奖项按部就班地进行着，最佳女主角过后就是最佳男主角，除了《济世》外，还有Karry和另一人气小生，外加两位入行多年的戏骨共同竞争。

 

邬童的心早就提到嗓子眼了，心跳震如擂鼓，比整个电影团队的人还要紧张，将尹柯的手都攥得有些发红。连导演都忍不住想要拍拍他的肩膀，示意他冷静下来。

 

“……荣获最佳男主角的是——《济世》，尹柯！”

 

“操！”邬童险些站起来。尹柯似乎早就知道他的反应，硬生生将他按在了座位上，含着得体的笑容抽出了自己被掐得通红的手，走上台前领奖。

 

嗡。邬童的手机震动了一下。他有些不耐地翻出手机看看是哪个不识相的给他发信息，明明之前打过招呼除非公司要破产了否则不要打扰他，进入页面一看，竟然是一封来自尹柯的邮件。

 

——显然是定时的。尹柯根本没带手机，刚刚无聊的时候甚至想借他手机玩植物大战僵尸，被他严词拒绝了。

 

他望了眼站在台上发表获奖感言的尹柯，犹豫了一下，还是点开了那封信，然而信里半个字都没有，只附带了一个小程序。

 

这他妈不是尹柯找人做来骗光他钱的软件吧？向来把执法栏目看得滴水不漏的邬童一眼识破，抬头望了尹柯一眼，却见对方笃定地点了点头，再三犹豫之下，还是点开了。

 

那是一个非常简陋的小程序。界面只有一粒深埋在土壤之下的种子和层层迷宫，只有指引种子的嫩芽顺利出去才能通关。对于邬童来说，简直小菜一碟，他很快就将那嫩芽牵引到了地表，而此时，尹柯的获奖感言已经到了致谢部分。

 

“……感谢评委们对我的肯定、也感谢整个剧组。特别要感谢我们的投资人邬总。是他发现了这个好本子递到我们所有人面前，可以说没有他，就没有这部电影的诞生。”尹柯状似无意地看了眼底下的邬童，发现对方正聚精会神地盯着手机，无奈一笑，又提了一句，“那位看手机的朋友，可不可以抬头看看我？”

 

邬童立刻做贼心虚地抬头，手一滑直接将嫩芽带出了土壤。一时之间，嫩芽猛然生长，直至长为一棵郁郁葱葱的苍天大树才停下。

 

“我入行日子不久，能有今天全靠前辈的提携和导演赏识。这个奖并不只属于我，更是属于我们整个剧组和所有帮助过我、支持我的人。说来惭愧，我并非科班出身，演技仍待提高，所以未来我打算暂退娱乐圈出国继续研习，以此回报各位评委老师、导演制片和粉丝们对我的厚爱。”

 

颁奖仪式过后，#尹柯宣布暂退娱乐圈#、#尹柯 影帝#、#邬童起诉多家娱乐媒体#等信息就上了热搜。

 

尹柯低头将工作室早就草拟好的感谢词发上微博，身旁的邬童才缓过神来，一把抓住他的手问道：“你要退出娱乐圈？”

 

尹柯纳闷对方的反射弧怎么那么长，耐着性子说道：“是啊。”

 

“可你不是……赢了么？”

 

“对啊，所以……”尹柯猛地反应过来，“你是不是没有把邮件看完？”

 

“噢噢。”邬童重新翻出手机，程序一直停留在长成为树的页面上，有只红鸟飞来栖在了树干上，怪里怪气的。

 

“这是凤凰。”尹柯解释道，“传说凤凰非梧桐不栖，非醴泉不饮。明非而止，是为不争。”

 

“哦。”邬童冷漠地点头表示知道了，谁他妈要被科普动物世界了。

 

“再点点看？”

 

邬童又点了点屏幕，发现鸟随着他的点动展翅高飞起来，然而却没有离开这棵树，绕了三圈又重新回到了原来的地方。正当邬童疑惑之际，页面又发生了变化，竟跳出了一堆英文字母，排列井然有序，仔细一看，都是国外以培养工程师出名的院校。

 

“记不记得你打赌输给我什么？”尹柯问，“来年跟我出国去读编程？要是你爸妈反对也不要紧，我负担你到毕业的学费生活费。”

 

“老子有的是钱！”邬童堪堪反应过来，“你跟我一起读编程？”

 

“我才不。”尹柯说道，“这些学校边上都有很不错的艺校，你挑哪个我就去边上读哪个，当然你要是不跟我在一块我就去纽约……”

 

“你想也别想！”邬童凶巴巴地打断了他的话，“就去纽约那所。”

 

“行。”尹柯忍笑，“当年你是不是很想去读编程来着？”

 

邬童一脸讶异：“你怎么知道？”

 

“你除了说去读编程就讲不出第二句话，鬼都知道你心里执念多深了好嘛？”尹柯无语。

 

“这个程序是你做的？”邬童有些难以置信地问道。

 

“嗯。”尹柯轻轻点了点头，“翻书看的，不算太难。”他转过脸来看向邬童，“之前你说的结婚，现在还有效力么？”

 

邬童立刻紧张起来，咽了口唾沫：“你什么意思？”反正老子就不说喜欢你，爱结不结。

 

尹柯随即笑了起来，张开五指，让邬童看他手指上的戒指：“我答应了。”

 

邬童看了眼上面和自己如出一辙的戒指，忽然一把夺过，顺带还摘了自己的。没注意到在尹柯一脸错愕之下有隐隐受伤，一本严肃地说道：“这个太便宜了，等等咱们去买个贵一些的，当着我爸妈的面重新来一次。”

 

尹柯：“……”

 

尹柯当然没有放任头脑发热的邬童大半夜跑到爹妈面前出柜，然而耐不住邬童各种心切，还是硬着头皮第二天上门了。

 

说服邬童爸妈并不顺利。邬童保守的老爹听闻邬童要和个男人结婚倒没说什么，只要求他们不管谁找代孕都得留个孙子下来给他们逗着玩，然而在听到邬童要出国学编程丢下公司不管的时候，当即发了火，根本没听他妈妈的劝就拿鸡毛掸子追着邬童抽。

 

邬童一边用老家重庆方言和亲爹求饶，一边用普通话喊着“尹柯你别过来小心抽到你”，结果尹柯压根没有过来的意思，正忙着和邬童的妈妈说话。

 

邬童妈早就是尹柯的真·亲妈粉，这会儿看他比看亲儿子还要热切。她一把鼻涕一把泪，说心中的儿媳就是尹柯这样聪明乖巧漂亮的，欣慰地拍了拍尹柯的手背，继续跟他家长里短。

 

那边的邬童爸已经跑不动了，邬童也累得够呛，杵在原地大口喘气。这时已经达成共识的婆媳二人才施然走来。

 

邬童爸一看生米煮成了熟饭，当场就说冻了邬童所有信用卡，随他爱去哪儿去哪儿，不再管他死活。

 

邬童根本没示弱，操着重庆话凛然说道：“老子有的是钱。”然后就被结结实实揍了一顿。

 

回到车上时邬童流露出了难得的雀跃神色，开车还哼起了小曲。

 

“哎尹柯。”晚上照例云雨一番后，邬童终于回过味来，有些不自然地问道，“你真要退娱乐圈啊。”

 

身旁的尹柯已经累得昏昏欲睡了，连根手指都懒得动弹，含糊地“嗯”了一声。

 

“为什么啊。我之前不是说你想待在圈里就待着吗？”邬童有些急了，“我可没让你真退出啊。”

 

“我知道。”尹柯清醒了些，“是我自己想出去读书的。我想和你一起出去读书。”

 

邬童哑然，好半天才慢吞吞地说道：“你要是没得影帝怎么办啊，真给我当程序员？”

 

尹柯无所谓地说道：“没得就在你面前哭几下，跟你撒撒娇，你马上又放我回去了，过个两三年总能得奖的。”

 

“靠！你诈我！”邬童恍然大悟，回想尹柯曾经靠这招从自己这里占了不少便宜，立刻痛心疾首起来。

 

尹柯笑道：“这招不行就答应你结婚，你高兴了就放我回去了。”

 

邬童迅速说道：“我没逼你啊，这是你自愿的。跟我结婚也是你自愿的，要是以后后悔了，绝不能说是我逼迫你。”

 

“嗯。都是我自愿的。”尹柯弯起眼睛笑了起来，两缕摄人心魄的梨涡又浮现在了脸上，“我知道你喜欢我。”

 

邬童刚想嘴硬，但还是决定转移话题：“你其实自己去就好了，非拽上我。哼。刚才我老爹打我，你看得很开心吧。”

 

“没有的事。”尹柯分外真诚，“打在你身，痛在我心。毕竟以后我就是你爸爸了，爸爸心疼儿子是自然的。”

 

“放屁！老子有的是钱！不需要你养我！”没说两句话就炸毛，果然是邬童。

 

尹柯忍笑：“你要是不想我走就直说，每次都放狠话，也不怕我真的走了。”

 

“你敢！我告诉你尹柯，我要是没同意你走，你敢迈出去一条腿我就把你腿打断，手伸出去我就把你手折断，锁在……”

 

“锁在你房间里，让我尝尝叫天天不应叫地地不灵的滋味。”尹柯继续淡定接话，“你说过好多遍了。我先提醒你一句，非法限制人身自由在美国可是重罪。”

 

“妈蛋！还没过去就拿美国佬的法律吓唬我？”邬童又想操他一顿出气，刚欺身上来，就对上了尹柯那双如鹿般温顺又坚韧的眼睛。

 

邬童很纳闷。尹柯从不怕他，当年带回别墅也是这样，镇定又从容地坐在沙发上打量才见过一面的男人，仿佛将身家性命与未来都一并交付到他的手中，给予全部未曾存私的信任，认定他不会伤害自己。

 

他叹了口气，在成为合法夫夫后第一次不带任何情欲地亲吻了尹柯的额头。

 

“你当年怎么想的，就这么跟我回来了？万一我是个喜欢玩SM的变态呢？”

 

“你长那么好看，不像个坏人。”尹柯眨了眨眼睛。

 

“那是。”邬童轻哼了一声。

 

“你对我好，我都记着。”尹柯徐徐说道，“你把我从淤泥里捞出来，疼我，支持我的事业，从不打骂我，也没把我当谁的替身。还给我买一堆衣服，我从小到大只有我妈会认真给我买衣服……”

 

邬童听得正高兴，不料尹柯话锋一转。

 

“虽然你挑衣服的品味一开始真的好烂，选的饰品也是一股子暴发户气场，挑本子更是缺少审美，床上活还很差，长那么大玩意儿只晓得当打桩机使……”

 

“妈蛋！”

 

“但是……”尹柯求生欲极强地强调了一个转折词，“我还是喜欢你。”他抬起头轻轻在邬童唇边落下一个吻。

 

“喜欢你给我买衣服、喜欢你花了心思给我挑剧本、喜欢你老是骂骂咧咧但从没欺负我没让我哭过一回，”尹柯说道，“邬童，我自小就被人说冷心冷肺，但也知道滴水之恩涌泉相报，你对我好，我当然记得，尽管你不说，但我不会感受不到。”

 

邬童沉默了会儿，从尹柯身上下来，裹上睡袍去了阳台。

 

尹柯正奇怪邬童这是哪一出，也跟去了阳台，却见这个大男人捂着脸靠在阳台旁，指缝间是刚刚点燃的烟。

 

“你在哭吗邬童？”尹柯问道，“我说的话让你这么感动？”

 

“放屁！”邬童吼了一声，然后低声道，“我以为那些金主文都是骗人的。等你有了钱有了势，或者傍上更有钱的……老子有自知之明不算全世界最有钱的！反正如果有这么一天，你肯定会迫不及待甩掉我，往更高的地方飞了。”

 

是了，邬童从没想过尹柯真的会喜欢他，甚至答应跟他结婚，和他度过余生。看到尹柯事业越来越有起色，他其实也很高兴，但高兴之余又非常不安，生怕这只被豢养的金丝雀不知何时就要展翅飞走了，所以每每放这么狠的话，不止是说给尹柯听，也是安慰自己。

 

“可没有飞走啊。”尹柯过去抱住他宽厚的后背，“凤凰非梧桐不栖，不会飞走的。”

 

邬童嫌弃地看了他一眼：“你好自恋。”

 

尹柯：“……我看上你或许就是个错误。”说罢就要走。

 

邬童连忙拽住他，硬是将人拉进了自己怀里：“你为什么执着要得影帝啊？真的只是想获得和Karry一样的成就？”

 

“当影帝不是每个男演员的梦想吗？”尹柯打了个哈欠，轻轻说道，“我不希望以后我俩在一起，别人指指点点说‘喏，那个小演员全靠出卖色相傍了大款’。”

 

“但是你当年真挺好看的，一群人里我一眼就看到你了。”邬童插嘴道。

 

尹柯狠狠揪了他一下：“只要我拿了影帝，证明实力得到了认可。这样就不会有人拿肤浅的理由诋毁我们。我想光明正大地和你在一起。”

 

邬童又不说话了。

 

尹柯再次打了个哈欠，他真的要困死了：“还要说啥，快点说完我要回去睡觉了！”

 

“我爱你尹柯。我爱你。”邬童在他耳边轻轻说道，仿佛是在告诉尹柯一个只有他俩知晓的秘密，连天地都不准探听，“只爱你一个人。”

 

尹柯信了。

 

像邬童这样母胎solo的Cherry boy，是不会有别的恋情的。

 

 

 

06.

 

半年后。美国纽约。

 

“你今天怎么和那个公寓管理员眉来眼去的！是不是和他一块绿了老子！妈蛋你竟然喜欢这种多毛怪！他长得还没我一半好看！”

 

“他上次来咱家疏通了下水道！我和人家打个招呼怎么了！”

 

“妈蛋！下水道堵了你为什么不打电话给我！”

 

“你在入学考试我怎么打电话给你！”

 

“那你打电话给小马啊！让他找专业人员上门！”

 

“……和你说不清楚！”

 

“妈蛋！我就知道你做贼心虚了！骗我出国就是为了找多毛怪给我戴绿帽子！”

 

“邬童！你这傻逼！”

 

“妈蛋！你还骂我！今天不给你点颜色看看我不姓邬！”

 

“……你他妈先戴套！”

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

Faust

2018/12/14

 

 

 

 


End file.
